


Mistake錯誤(1)

by Nightstars0728



Series: Mistake錯誤 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family History, Future, Magic, Naive
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstars0728/pseuds/Nightstars0728
Summary: 因過分將自身建立在虛無的快樂之中，人類逐漸走向凋零在充滿愛與關懷下成長的Frisk，如今孑然一身在她正式取得成年身份後，她選擇帶著自己的家族信物及最低限度的行李出走希望能冰冷的城市外找到自己失落的人生--
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Mistake錯誤 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776100
Kudos: 1





	Mistake錯誤(1)

**Author's Note:**

> 這會是一個數章才能完結的中篇故事  
> 在這將會用第一人稱編寫，故事的進展會看起來比較平淡一些，我希望它充滿生活感  
> 但我仍然會依據當下的情節去改變標籤及出現的人物在標題，請讀者在閱讀的時候須特別留意標籤  
> 不要在公眾場合開啟NSFW的篇章  
> 依然歡迎留言告訴我您的想法
> 
> 在這裡祝各位有愉快的閱讀時光：)

當我仍然年輕而幼稚，我的父母、甚至是祖父母，對於未來給了我太多的希望與期待，當我成年後，我才發現這或許是個錯誤，現在，這個世界沒有我的容身之處。

人們習慣快速取得一切而不再深究過程，人類相愛但忘記得更快，他們的情感瞬息萬變，一切看上去五彩繽紛但刺眼喧嘩，而我等則被遠遠拋在腦後。這個世界依舊美麗，但人類正在衰退，他們沉溺在快樂但從不將目光投放在現實，我走在街頭，無機物在路上橫行著，那些有生命的卻在地上爬行、在天際飛翔，人類正在凋零。

我遠離了那些蒼白的城市，帶著破碎的心、與對過去最後一點點的依戀以及最簡單的行李，我傷心的遠離這個瘋狂的世界，因為此時此刻，這個世界已經不再有等待我的人--直到我在黑暗中墜落。

「你好啊！我是花花，一朵名叫花花的小花，妳一定是剛剛來地下世界，對嗎？」

我看著這朵像是文物展上的古董搖滾花的花朵思索著，這裡是某個故事體驗設施嗎？在實體娛樂全面泡沫化後，聽說在很多地方都留下了像這樣的東西，我默默的在思考著我該回應還是該直接繞過去，奇異的是它似乎能依我的反應做出對應，這代表它並沒有離現在太遠？

「我看到妳眼中的疑惑，妳一定很害怕吧？沒關係，花花會幫妳的。」

它臉上的笑容沒有一絲虛偽，但下一秒，我開始顫抖--我以為心跳被奪走了，低頭時看見胸前紅色的心形物體浮現，在黑暗中閃閃發光並往前飄動，我身體內的空虛感告訴我這不對勁！我的臉上肯定寫滿了恐懼，因為那朵花的表情扭曲了一秒，又變回天真的樣子。

「這是妳的靈魂，試著移動看看嗎？」

但我只希望它回到我的身體裡，所以我伸手想將它取回，這似乎觸怒他了。

「不不不，我希望妳做的是移、動、它。」

我在心裡呼喚它，它在往後退，但在離我一公尺遠的地方停下了，那朵花無視我的驚恐，繼續往下說。

「很好，妳需要收集愛(LOVE)來讓自己變得更強，現在我會分一些友誼課粒給妳，妳準備好了嗎？」

那朵花呼喚了一些白色的物體在身邊，在讀到那些波動時我的腦袋一片空白，來不及反應時那些顆粒便直接衝了過來。

「唔嗚---！」

靈魂受損的痛苦直接貫穿了我，那朵花的表情扭曲了起來。

「我沒想到妳會白痴到連躲都不躲---太有趣了，現在，去死吧！」

他身邊浮現更多的白色顆粒，但我的靈魂能移動的空間實在過小，在我將手移到胸前時、眼角餘光有一道火光、瞬息之間已經到了眼前，我因為它在眼前炸開而將眼睛閉上了。

「竟然對這麼可憐的孩子下手…太可悲了！」

在感受靈魂再度充實時，我聽見了輕柔的聲音，張開眼時發現我的視線必須再往上修正一點，她非常的高…而且更加奇異，她看上去是一頭穿著紫色長袍的山羊…但非常的美麗而優雅，我似乎正在見證幻想生物的存在，那些故事在我的腦海中快速的飄過。

「可憐的孩子…妳一定嚇壞了，別怕，我是廢墟的守護者，妳可以叫我Toriel。」

她的微笑恬靜祥和，在她的身上我似乎可以看見母親的光輝。

「孩子，跟我來吧…這裡並不安全。」

她的大手輕輕握住我，她手中的溫度與柔軟，再再告訴我這是真實的，這裡並不是什麼實體娛樂泡沬化的結果，最重要的是，他們可以自由調動那些奇異的元素讓我感到非常的驚訝，我緊緊的抓住綁在項鍊上的戒指，我感到它正在胸口微微發熱…在孑然一身後的世界裡，唯一讓我感到一絲安全的救贖--我的護身符，它彷彿在安慰著我，我的心跳正緩緩的回復正常頻率上。

她握著我的手，帶我穿越了陰暗的走道，朽木及枯葉四處堆積著，角落裡有閃閃發亮的眼睛在遠遠的觀望著，牠們似乎畏懼著羊女士。我在稀疏的花叢間看見了一個奇異的光芒，它吸引著我，我趁接近時伸手接觸它、在那瞬間，我感覺一股暖流在我的胸口流淌，那使我停下了腳步。

「孩子，妳怎麼了？」

「我不懂…那個是什麼？」

她看向了我指的方向，但她只是笑著說那不過是一些花而已，在廢墟中到處都是，接著笑著說我一定很喜歡那些花。但那光亮如此耀眼、以至於它難以被忽視，所以我保持沉默，往前走，她在那些斑駁的牆上摸索著，我聽見某些東西被啟動。

「這些是古老的陷阱…妳獨自穿越它們的話可能會遇上危險，所以請妳跟緊我。」

她繼續握著我往前進，指示我自己去啟動下一個陷阱的開關並解除它，她像我還是個孩子般的稱讚我，這讓我感到有些羞恥，接著她要我跟一個假人互動，我想起了那朵小花，但她鼓勵著我，面對安靜的假人，我知道我盡力了，它在我們的眼前靜靜的消失了，但Toriel看上去很滿足。在經過一些小小的怪物們後，她牽著我的手通過那些會自動下降的陷阱，此時她開口了。

「我想知道…妳喜歡肉桂多一點，還是奶油糖多一點呢？」

她柔柔的音調在冰冷的走道間迴盪。

「…我、我嗎？」

「是的，請不要害羞。」

「我不知道…聽起來都非常的美味，即便我沒真正嚐過…」

她的腳步停了下來，用難以致信的神情看著我。

「妳沒有吃過肉桂和奶油糖？」

「呃…是的？怎麼了嗎？」

我曾經在學校裡的歷史課裡聽過這些東西，甚至是在閤樓裡積著灰的書架上看到過這些，但我一直都沒實際試過，我們能選擇的並不多，全都是一些依造營養及口感需求調整過的合成食品。她捏了捏我的手，深深的皺起眉頭…

「孩子，請妳在這裡等我好嗎？我必須離開一陣子，但我可以給妳這個，如果有什麼事妳可以隨時打給我。」

她將一塊沉重的金屬遞給我，上面有簡陋的按鍵及顯示螢幕，按鍵上印著許多的字母、符號及數字，我試著操作，她在我身旁拿出另一塊金屬，而我可以同時在身邊及手上的金屬塊聽見她的聲音。

「請妳待在這裡，我保證我會盡快回來，好嗎？」

她留下溫柔的笑容後便快速的在走道的盡頭消失，等了一會後，我蹲到角落，望著牆上搖曳的火光思考著，它看起來好像是真的，於是我摸了最亮的地方--在我感覺到燙的時候已經來不及了，指腹痛麻不己，但隨著溫度下降，痛苦在慢慢降低，我挫敗的回到剛才等待的位子上。在數到第三百個水滴聲後，我決定繼續前進，然而我發現自己比自己想像得還要堅強許多，在我第三次從地板上落下之後，我躺在沙沙作響的落葉上笑了。

我覺得自己越發勇敢了起來，認識了害羞而憂鬱的鬼魂、推動了會說話的石頭，向蜘蛛們買食物，這個世界驚奇而有趣，我甚至認識了一個在離開前希望我先吃他一口、以維持我的健康的怪物，Froggit們熱情的為我指導並點明了部份的地圖，而我再一次發現了奇異的光芒，接觸它使我感到溫暖，最後，我看見了一棵不斷在掉葉的樹，Troiel在樹下的身影看上去非常的寂寞，在我口袋的金屬塊響了起來。

「妳在這！妳怎麼穿越那麼長的距離的呢？天啊，我花的時間比我想像得還要久，孩子，讓我表達我的歉意…」

她溫柔的牽著我往內走去，不同於外表，屋內溫暖而明亮，空氣裡帶著一股令人驚訝的甜味。

「給妳的驚喜快好了，妳可以在這裡隨意逛逛，如果累了，那間房間可以供妳休息。」

她似乎迫不急待的走向房間的另一側，我確實累了，所以我走向她指著的那間房間，它看上去並不是全新的，但感覺非常舒適，旁邊擺滿了玩具和各種不同尺寸的鞋子，床看上去非常的小，但捲著身體我還能睡上去的，因為我從來沒有因為我太高而感到困擾過，而最能自豪的一件事是從來沒有人能猜對我的年紀。

我苦笑的窩了上去，但倦疲讓我沾上床的瞬間就暈睡過去了，當我醒來的時候我以為那一切都是夢，但桌上放著一塊散發香甜氣味的食物、讓我知道這都是真的，在我吃下它的那瞬間我幾乎都要為之瘋狂，我甚至想舔掉盤子上的殘渣，但那實在太過無禮了。

在我帶著掙扎的情緒走出門時，我看見走廊的另一端燈火通明，於是我走了過去，Toriel在沙發上輕聲撫弄著紙張、火爐就在她身邊，一切看上去是那麼的祥和而美好。

「孩子，睡得好嗎？」

「啊、非常好，真的很感謝妳！」

因為愣愣的著看她美麗的樣子，我竟沒有先打招呼、反而讓她向我問好，我帶著害羞的心情深深的彎下腰，在頭頂上傳來她咯咯咯的笑聲。

「過來這邊吧，我剛泡了一壺茶，讓我為妳說一些故事。」

她的溫柔讓我想起已經在天國的母親，眼角聚積著我的思念，我在淚泡中接受她的邀請。

這是我成年後最美好的幾個月，她溫柔的照撫我，與我分享她的一切。除此之外，她更是個健談的導師，她總是在對我說明各種關於蝸牛的知識、與我分享她的獨家食譜，甚至為我織造毛衣，當對我講述怪物們的歷史，她講述的比我已知的那些還要更加深刻而久遠，不為什麼，正因為她身歷其中。她並未對我說明她在其中是什麼樣的角色，但在她的眼中，我看見深沉的痛苦與悲傷，人類挑起戰爭、殺傷無數，最後人類聚集了當世最強大的七位魔法師將他們永遠的關在了地面之下。在那之後，她有了孩子，怪物們仍在地下努力的活了過來，甚至收容了一個跟我一樣落到地面之下的孩子，只是悲劇發生了，她失去了他們，於是傷心的獨自在廢墟裡，等待其他不幸落下的孩子。

在我開口安慰她之前、她已經為我遞上了柔軟的手巾，但我想她不懂我眼角的淚光代表什麼。那不是故事，那是真實發生過的事，是歷史，是她的痛，而她在爐火邊為我說起那些刨心的傷，她的話跟我過往的回憶正揉合在一起，酸疼正在刺傷我的內心，但她只是以為那些過往嚇著了我，她緊緊的抱著我、安慰我。

「那些都跟妳無關…妳甚至都不知道我們是否存在，我們的時光流動根本不在同一條線上，妳不需要為此感到害怕或哀傷，我在這，妳在這，一切都很好。」

她在我的背上輕拍，而我哭得像個六歲的孩子，心頭的沉重壓得我哭得緩不過氣，等我擦乾眼淚，她微笑的讓我一個人靜靜，而我決定讓門外的寧靜沉澱我的心靈，在我關上門後，我顫抖的抓著我的項鍊。

在我心煩意亂的遊盪時，遇然遇上的Froggit為我帶路，他帶我走上一個露台，那裡可以俯瞰整座廢墟，這座城市巨大而空洞，我可以想像它以前該會有多麼輝煌而美麗，我的眼角又開始濕潤，Froggit安慰我。

「謝謝，我沒事…我想Toriel在幫我準備一塊新的派，你想不想跟我一起分享呢？」

他拒絕我了，當我疑惑的看著他時，他低下頭表示Troiel是令人生畏的存在，此時的我仍不能理解，但當我直起身再次看向那些傾頹的樓牆，我在心裡下了一個重大的決定。

「不，我不同意。」

這是我第一次看見她的怒容，她甚至將她珍視的書本扔了出去，書頁和封皮在地毯上散開。

「Toriel，請妳聽我解釋--」

「我受夠了！我不能看著這樣的事情一再上演！」

她踏出憤怒的步伐、我只能縮起肩膀並緊閉雙眼，等待接下來可能會發生的事，但她只是穿越我的身旁、快速的往樓梯下方移動，她總是告訴我那裡充滿危險而失效的陷阱，出於直覺，我支動顫抖的雙腿快速的跟上。

「這是通往出口的唯一一條路…我現在就要毀了它！」

Torile的聲音在前方飄來，我驚恐的追趕，這裡只有一條路、燈火通明，所以我很快的在走道另一側發現她高大的身影。

「Toriel！」

也許是我的聲音帶著哽咽，她停下腳步。

「求求您，至少告訴我為什麼阻止我…」

「因為妳會死！」

我感覺血液在我的指尖凍結。

「那個無恥、懦弱的國王、不！他不配被稱作國王！」

她緊緊的抓著自己的頭、來回的搖動，她的眼裡盛滿憤怒。

「Asgore…他會奪走妳的靈魂好用來打破結界！他從不放棄復仇！甚至是戰爭！妳不是落下的第二個孩子！妳是第八個！他的雙手沾滿無辜孩子們的鮮血！每個通過這個門的孩子都死了！懂了嗎？！」

我看見她的眼淚將她鬆軟的羊毛沾濕，她說的那些話在深深的刺傷她自己，而那些事實讓我覺得脊背冰涼，但我仍在移動我的腳步。

「妳就是不懂是嗎…那就向我證明妳能保護妳自己！」

她的手裡握著火焰，就像數個月之前那樣，我還來不及回想那些熊熊燃燒的火光可能帶來的痛苦時、它就已經落在我的靈魂上了，我甚至沒辦法停下尖叫。

「逃或是戰鬥！沒有別的選擇！」

她的眼淚在咆哮中落下，在磚上打出沉重的滴答聲，我跪伏在地，吐息在碎裂的磚上變得冰冷。

「Toriel…曾經我以為我的存在已不再有任何意義…」

靈魂帶來的苦痛再一次讓我為之震憾。

「會溫柔的喊我的名字的人都已經不在了…」

她的手慢了下來但並沒有停止，但我不能放棄，我清楚的知道從胸口傳來的痛楚並非來自於Toriel的火焰。

「直到與妳相遇，我才重新想起愛的感覺…」

我拔下項鍊、並慢慢的將戒指套進手指，我可以在搖拽的火光裡看見她眼中被照亮的是驚訝與心碎，我毫不懷疑她會恨我。

「這是一個錯誤，我們說不定可以將它導正…讓我擁有這個機會，好嗎？」

我的眼淚也在磚上演奏著，帶著我的罪惡及愧疚，但我沒等到Toriel握住我懸在空中的手，取而代之的是她奔過那些燃燒著的火焰、給了我一個溫暖的懷抱，我緊緊的回抱她並大聲哭嚎。


End file.
